Vex Drabbles
by Scrumblenut
Summary: Some story ideas that I fiddled with, including rewritten storylines, quotes, game cinematics and similar.


As the four of us, Alucard, Elvo, Arghabel and myself, move towards the stasis capsule, a feeling of dread washes over me. Something didn't seem right. "He's still alive!" Alucard exclaims, yet his emotion doesnt seem to fit the situation. "Fuckin' hope so." Elvo remarks, before in the blink of an eye, three of us are held suspended in air, as Alucard holds out an artifact the size of a head. "This 'subject' will one day wreak havoc across the entire universe. He cannot be allowed to live." Alucard states, his voice carrying a deadly chill to it. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go! We were supposed to secure the package, be in and out clean! Instead, this whole thing has been one disaster after another. I should never have trusted you, Alucard! NEVER!" Elvo argues, his trust seemingly shattered. "You should trust me, Elvo. You all should. This artifact has the power to contain and preserve the subject's soul. Your soul! But it can only be done after the moment of death. Just as you saw me do to my other self. It is the only way." Alucard explains, his voice carrying a deep pain that few would notice. As he moves to finish the job, Elvo stops him. "Wait! If someone's gotta take him out to save the universe... It should be me that does it." He states. After a moment of thought, Alucard releases us, and Elvo walks up to the stasis pod, conflicted emotions visible through his slight shakes. "It's good to see ya, Tank. I just wish it were under better circumstances." He notes aloud, before shutting off the life support within the pod, killing his other self. Alucard places a hand on Elvo's shoulder, as he moves away. Activating the artifact, the soul is collected. One down... Two to go…

Arghabel walks to the prison door, where a weakened voice calls to him.

"You're eyes. I recognise them. Almost as if, they were my own." The voice sounded defeated, as though he lived for nothing. Arghabel opens the door, and sits down beside the originator of the voice.

"Arghabel. I did not believe i would find you in such a place." He states, curious as to how this happened to his other self.

"I was a warrior. I fought many great battles for the glory of our nation. For the honour, of the dying Samurai spirit. I was called a hero." The other Arghabel explains.

"I... share, this memory. I have lived many of the same victories." Arghabel admits.

"I later learned that my victories were... unwelcome. His betrayal was driven by petty jealousy. He knew i could endure anything. That i fear not even my own death." The other Arghabel walks outside of the cell, taking a look at the other three.

"Punishment is one thing. But this... this is cruelty. Who could be so evil as to desire another soul to endure such suffering? Who amongst us could be so dishonorable?" Arghabel couldn't believe it.

"Are you so blinded by your own loyalty? The orders, came from the Emperor himself!" The answer didnt seem to have much of an effect, other than one of understanding.

"I feared as much. But know this: While this realm may have been corrupted, and consumed by evil. But we possess the power to change things. A better tomorrow, is only possible, if we blow away the ashes of the past." Arghabel explains, his spiritual wisdom once again showing itself.

"None of us choose the means, by which mercy will find us. But i am at peace. I understand what must be done. Will you be my Kaishakunin?" The other asks, taking the blade that Arghabel hands him.

"It is, my honor." Arghabel answers. The other him kneels down, and impales himself, while Arghabel finishes the seppuku by decapitation. Another soul collected.

"Looks like you're up next, Vex. You're the last one." Alucard notes solemnly.

A drinking Vex waited in his now destroyed mech suit. I load my weapon, preparing to end him swiftly, and painlessly, until truly realising why this me was so into drinking. "You think you could kill me now?" He asks, though i am uncertain as to whether it was sarcasm or pleading. "I am sorry, Vex. I wish... I wish there was another way. But know this. In my heart, I share the same pain as you. The pain in which you keep buried and blurred behind alcohol. The pain of your own memory. You loved, and you lost. Everything else has been, a delusional fantasy that would distance you from the painful truth. You know what i speak of. You remember. Before the floods... before leaving that world. Of our only love... Before they were taken from us." I push, even knowing well he was about to attack me. Gathering the energies around me, i prepare for his attack. "Some things, are forgotten... FOR A REASON!" He shouts, firing a single shot at me, a single shot which halts in it's tracks, before reversing it's trajectory and piercing the other me's heart, killing him. "No. Forgetting it only makes it worse. But not many me's know that." I reply, knowing he couldnt hear me. But... that was it... all the souls were collected. We could begin anew...

As the artifact collapses the Aetherial portal, the world shifts and shimmers, as it rebuilds itself, returning to it's peaceful state. In front of us, Raphael stood, watching the horizon as the sun began to rise.

"With this evil vanquished... I can begin making it all nice again. No demonic armies, no Asmodai. All of it... gone." He states, before chuckling slightly.

"But, here's the funny thing. You snowflakes shouldnt even still be here. You should be fading out of existence by now." He reveals. Elvo was examining one of the vials that Alucard had given us. Raphael takes notice of it.

"Those blood vials." He states, causing Elvo to recoil, bringing the vial closer to himself. Alucard, his face barely showing emotion, speaks up.

"I was wondering when you'd bring this up." He admits.

"They're from realities we've already closed off. They shouldn't be here, they can't be here! Such a paradox means you are putting my perfect world at risk! You guys and you're bloody free will! What to do... what to do? Well, you certainly can't stay here." As he answers himself, Arghabel and i nod to eachother, reaching for our weapons in case it came down to a fight.

"You could, send us somewhere else. Somewhere we've never been." Alucard gives an option.

"Hmm. I suppose i could make a little corner somewhere in history. A place where i can dump some the other shit that I've left over. Or i could just wipe you from existence." He muses aloud, where we begin to fade into particles.

"Hang on! Actually, that all works out perfectly!" He exclaims in triumph, before our vision goes black.

When we can see, feel and hear again, we find ourselves in ancient crusader garb, each of us holding an Elemental Staff. A crowd gathered below the slight mound we stood on. As if by instinct, the four of us raise our staves, the power of the elements shining in gold, as the world is seemingly cleansed of evil... But what really happened... No-one seems to remember

"Everyone! As we toast our victory, I want each of you to think about what you really want. We have fought, bled, and sacrificed for this, and now, we come to the end. Believe me, with this device, what you wish can be made a reality. Where would you like to go now? Whatever it is, you can have it." Vex explains, as Alucard, Elvo, Ult, and several other members sit around, feasting before the war.

The scene changes to show all but two people having been knocked out, and then changing to another dimension, where the three remaining members of the T-Team fight through hordes of enemy soldiers

"Hello? Uh, Alucard? Has something gone wrong? We've done everything you asked. You havent forgotten about us have you?" A frantic Martin asks aloud.

"No, Marty. I haven't forgotten about you." A more demonic voice replies, as Alucard appears in view, his features half demon-ised.

"It is time, Alucard. The multiverse must come to an end. The paradox must be resolved. At least they won't feel any pain." Vex explains solemnly, activating the device, sending up an artifact as old as time itself, which could alter many things. The device shatters the artifact, in a beautiful array of colours, before it powers down, it's reserves empty. The three T-Team members are shown, as the dimension falls into darkness around them.

"What are you talking about? We found the Device!" Martin calls out in confusion.

"I know, Marty, and I am so sorry." Alucard replies, sadness visible on his deformed face.

"Me too, Alucard." Vex agrees, before swiftly firing his pistol at Alucard, killing him before he could act. "We fought for what we wanted. We got more than we deserved. All the chapters of our lives, good and bad. Even if there was no witness. Even if no one cared to see. It still happened somewhere. We've fought the Great War over and over, but victory could never be ours. We were always doomed to fail. Raphael told us the truth. Our journey is the very reason this paradox and multiverse madness exists! WE are the ones that fractured the universe. This is the truth the Annex showed me. The Truth Alucard could no longer face. When we are gone, everything that spewed forth from Heaven and Hell will follow suit, such as Raphael and Asmodai, the ancient artifacts, the demons, the angels. At least in the form they are now twisted into anyway. Everything will be banished to where it belongs. The Void." The scene then shows the deformed, bleeding, ragged corpses of the group, excluding Vex...

Who was facing Alucard and his own younger forms, handing them his pistol and turning away.

"We should not be here. Our time, has passed. But, for all the pain and torment we have endured together. As we leave this life behind, it is my hope that you know one thing beyond any doubt." Vex closes his eyes as he waits the inevitable.

"Look away, brother." The younger Alucard advises the younger Vex, who shields his eyes. This Alucard, tears falling, aims at his target, closes his eyes, and fires the shot.

"You were more than my friends. You were the Family that i had been stripped of once before."

Update log 7567: Seems that the Emperor decided, in his hiding, to make more dorito ships... ONLY NOW IN SNUB-FIGHTER FORM! Well, unless they have shields, they are just as useless as always... but the giant cannon on his Dorito Capital ships... that might be interesting... End Update Log.

Note: This is what i have noticed in the new Star Wars Ep. 9 Trailer... bloody Doritos Strikes Back

"People say that they know me. But I don't think anyone really does." Vex states crisply.

"I think I do." Alucard adds, placing a hand on his brother's sholder, as they both ignite their plasma bladed weapons.

\- little idea that stemmed from that trailer, and the spoken parts could be reversed

As the group of Yggdmillennia step out of the rubble, the two members of Xoxx follow them out, battered and bruised.

"Filth. You will pay for your insolence." The leader of the two states in anger.

"Insolence! Hahahaha! We are Pirates! We don't even know what that means! Open fire!" Alucard laughs, ordering his gang to begin firing upon the enemy, immediately vaporising them... or so it seemed. Vex walks up beside Alucard, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, Vex. From the look of things. You're 'Friends' have been vaporised." Alucard notes.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've cut both of them in half, and they still lived to fuck up the timelines another day." Vex replies, concern that things weren't truly over.

"Well. Isn't that interesting." Alucard says, before making his way to where the Xoxx members had kept some valuables.

Based of a point in a Star Wars the Clone Wars Episode.

"It was a wise decision for you to surrender." The fleet Admiral of Xoxx states calmly, looking at both Alucard and Vex.

"We didn't have much choice." Alucard retorts. The guards that had brought the two in swiftly leave.

"Nonsense. You could have chosen to let the people on this planet die. However, you chose to be a 'hero'. Predictable. You follow a long history written by others named as 'heroes' for acting upon what is morally correct, rather than what is strategically sound." The Admiral continues.

"And yet their efforts have saved lives." Alucard adds.

"Hmm. True that lives were saved by the actions of those 'heroes'... But even then, it was at a great cost of other lives. Some even adapted, gaining powers, such as yourself." The Admiral walks around his desk, picking up an old mask that Vex had used. "I must admit, all of it is an enigma to me, but for all the power that these 'mutations' give you, you both lack the vision to wield it."

"What i have isnt a weapon. But then again, you'll never understand that." Vex speaks up, with Alucard nodding in agreement.

"I don't have to. Also, it was not my intention to have this planet destroyed, although that is inevitable now." The Admiral walks over to artifacts and artworks he has collected.

"These are some of the things i have managed to collect from the planet, some of Goldia's works and even Jazmin's works. They're quite talented... Or WERE quite talented."

"You think you can take whatever you want. Things you didn't make! Didn't earn! Things you don't even understand! You don't deserve these Artwork, artifacts, or the planet." Vex exclaims, putting power behind his words, his voice becoming that of something else.

"Who deserves what is irrelevant. What matters is Who. Has. Power. But no hero would teach you that, so I'll take you to someone who will." The Admiral explains, guiding the two across the ship…

"That will be all, Admiral." The voice of the elderly, seemingly harmless man orders. The Admiral immediately leaves Alucard and Vex with him.

"I apologise for not being there in person. Leading the Xoxx takes up much of my time."

"We know who your are, Farlund. What you are." Alucard calls.

"You misjudge me. Do you not see the opportunity that stands before you?" Farlund replies, gesturing to the small structure.

"What i see is a part of the Temple which you stole from the planet." Vex argues.

"I had this portion of the Temple moved here stone by stone, for you specifically, Vex. Forgive me, but i thought you would thank me for this effort."

"Thank you? For destroying the Temple? For imprisoning the people from my home? For murdering my friends?" Vex asks incredulously.

"My friend, it was you who destroyed the temple. The actions of your people rebelling required a firm hand to ensure order within that sector. As for your friends, allow me to offer what might have been, and what still may be." Farlund gestires for me to enter, while chains sprung from the ground to hold Alucard in place. With no other ideas, Vex enters, walking towards the gateway.

"Vex! Come on, kid! We've got some hunting to do!" The voice of Blaze calls from beyond.

"This isn't real. I watched him be executed in front of me!" Vex denies.

"Vex!" Blaze calls out again.

"You know it is possible to change fate. There are infinite paths and infinite possibilities. But it is you who must open the way." Farlund edges on. The fuzzy image of blaze stops, and his form moves closer to the gateway.

"Vex? What is this thing..." Blaze asks. At this, Vex walks closer, where the image is clearer.

"Blaze?" He calls, unsure.

"Vex... You're... different." He notes.

"Yeah... And i think you can tell..." Vex answers, a solemn look on his face.

"Go. I know you well enough that this isn't what you planned on. Don't change it for me." Blaze explains, stepping back, before turning around. The expression on Farlund's face is shocked, before he begins to try and stop what is about to happen. Vex, gathering the energy around him, releases it, bringing the Temple crashing down, as he runs out of the entrance, shattering the restraints on Alucard, before leaning down and touching the floor. The ship shakes, rattles as it begins to implode on itself.

"We need to go." Vex states, as both he and Alucard run to where their fighters waited…

time has always been a fickle thing. I've broken it before, and likely will break it again. Not on purpose, but by doing what i believe to be right. Sometimes the universe, multiverse, and omni verse just hates me. But it will not stop what i do. Time or no time, i do what i can to bring about a better tomorrow for anyone i can. Even if it kills me.

-Vex

Skyla had been a mystery to most. Rarely showed herself, seemed distant to nearly everyone. Only Alucard and Vex knew her full story, and neither wished to share it, instead leaving her to decide when to bring the truth to light.

Her hair, naturally, was mainly an amber colour, with so many red highlights, that from a distance, you couldn't tell what her hair colour truly was. Her eyes a vibrant blue, like Vex's, but slightly paler, yet at the same time, held more shine within them.

Her powers were the interesting part, however. She was an Elemental mage. One who could use the elements of Earth, Water, Air and Fire as an attack, or defence.

Her personality was nearly mirror to that of Vex, but instead of his often serious attitude, she was more open, playful and teasing. Yet behind all this, she carried a deep pain and sorrow.

A little learning, is a dangerous thing. Drink deep, or taste not the pierian spring. So goes the poem... as well, i guess, as our own lives. We each strive for the knowledge to survive the day, to continue our endeavors, but at what cost? We fight, we die, we return from the dead, losing a part of our soul each time. How long will it be before one of us goes so insane that we can no longer come back? An eye must be kept on our true sanity towards the group... And i fear that there may not be anyone who truly can do this. Perhaps I need to find some old friends to help us. -Vex

Awaking, I notice something different about myself, I feel less human. I then notice people around me, similar in origin to myself. I live what horrid life is brought upon me, shying away from the rituals and murder as much as possible. I stay back, watching things with curiosity. When our 'master' was defeated, I felt more at ease. But that was short lived, as the villagers began hunting us. While I may have run, I tried to start a new life, attempting to forget the horrors I witnessed, pouring those memories into my writing, and more literally then I intended. The book seemed to be alive with energy, and so I continued to write;

In the beginning, there were 12 reapers. Ancient beings of the cruellest and foulest ilk, or at least most. Through their dark rituals, they would spread evil, despair, and death, recording it all through scripture. Their atrocious deeds were not aimless though. They summoned and served their High Lord, Arch demon Asmodai. One of the strongest and most powerful beings in the pits of hell. They wreaked havoc on the world, bringing terror and destruction.

In reward for their faith and deeds, Asmodai granted his worshippers unnatural skills. He gave them strength, power, and above all else, the gift of immortality.

The tragedy of the world of old went on. Village after village fell victim to the wrath of Asmodai and his dreaded minions. Terrified and defenceless people, prayed to God for help. And it came to pass that the Lord heard their call, and sent down the mighty Archangel Raphael to stand against this powerful evil.

Raphael challenged Asmodai, and the great duel came to pass. Light led him against the power of darkness. And from this epic battle, he came away victorious. Asmodai, the king of all reapers and wielder of darkness… had been defeated.

In the epic battle of light against darkness, Raphael defeated Asmodai, and left the world, restored to peace and calm. The demon was not entirely destroyed though, for a trickle of his spirit survived, as the last of his fiery life force, was bound to the very hearts of his worshippers.

Weakened worshippers, devoid of their master's strength and power, had no choice but to escape into hiding, in opposition to being hunted by the guardians of the battlefield, and further the human race. Time passed… months, years… decades and centuries. In the depths of their hideaways, most would secretly continue their evil deeds. Until one day, in their hearts, they heard their masters call again.

Centuries after his fall into the pits of hell, Asmodai spoke to his worshippers. All of them received the same message; hunt each other until only one of you remain. Make use of the Unholy Ritual Weapon, for unlike any other, its power shall break the bonds of immortality.

The great hunt has begun. The one who held the weapon had the advantage, and immediately became the first aggressor. However, bearing the artefact of desire, he would also become the most hunted. Some of the worshippers worked alone. Others temporarily joined forces. Some preferred to seek shelter and wait, others kept seeking and hunting, while one, hoping to avoid the conflict, began his life anew, obtaining a family of sorts. While he continued his life, the ritual weapon, through treachery, treason and death, was passed down from hand to hand.

One reaper, injured from his most recent fight, stumbled upon a small family, living alone near the battlefield of Raphael and Asmodai. He then proceeded to murder the woman and her child. And when the Father returned, he witnessed the murder of his child, and lashed out in anger. The reaper who committed the deed was known as the Raven, and little did he know, he unleashed the wrath of his 'brother'. A short, yet masterful duel ensued, ending with the death of the Raven, and then, at last, there was only one Reaper left. The one who never fought unless necessary, and preferred solitude and peace, the one who just murdered his 'brother'; The Author. His aptitude was his writing, having the ability to bring his stories to life, as such his Dragon, was one of them. Now broken after the murder of his family, he took the dagger, and instead of completing his duty to Asmodai, remained alone, watching over others, ensuring others did not meet the fate of his child.

It was decades until Alucard stumbled upon me, injured and in need of help. I explain my situation, although not all of it, and further earn his trust again, this time, becoming one of the founders of Yggdmillennia. But things were different.

In the beginning, there were 12 reapers. Ancient beings of the cruellest and foulest ilk, or at least most. Through their dark rituals, they would spread evil, despair, and death, recording it all through scripture. Their atrocious deeds were not aimless though. They summoned and served their High Lord, Arch demon Asmodai. One of the strongest and most powerful beings in the pits of hell. They wreaked havoc on the world, bringing terror and destruction.

In reward for their faith and deeds, Asmodai granted his worshippers unnatural skills. He gave them strength, power, and above all else, the gift of immortality.

The tragedy of the world of old went on. Village after village fell victim to the wrath of Asmodai and his dreaded minions. Terrified and defenceless people, prayed to God for help. And it came to pass that the Lord heard their call, and sent down the mighty Archangel Raphael to stand against this powerful evil.

Raphael challenged Asmodai, and the great duel came to pass. Light led him against the power of darkness. And from this epic battle, he came away victorious. Asmodai, the king of all reapers and wielder of darkness… had been defeated.

In the epic battle of light against darkness, Raphael defeated Asmodai, and left the world, restored to peace and calm. The demon was not entirely destroyed though, for a trickle of his spirit survived, as the last of his fiery life force, was bound to the very hearts of his worshippers.

Weakened worshippers, devoid of their master's strength and power, had no choice but to escape into hiding, in opposition to being hunted by the guardians of the battlefield, and further the human race. Time passed… months, years… decades and centuries. In the depths of their hideaways, most would secretly continue their evil deeds. Until one day, in their hearts, they heard their masters call again.

Centuries after his fall into the pits of hell, Asmodai spoke to his worshippers. All of them received the same message; hunt each other until only one of you remain. Make use of the Unholy Ritual Weapon, for unlike any other, its power shall break the bonds of immortality.

The great hunt has begun. The one who held the weapon had the advantage, and immediately became the first aggressor. However, bearing the artefact of desire, he would also become the most hunted. Some of the worshippers worked alone. Others temporarily joined forces. Some preferred to seek shelter and wait, others kept seeking and hunting, while one, hoping to avoid the conflict, began his life anew, obtaining a family of sorts. While he continued his life, the ritual weapon, through treachery, treason and death, was passed down from hand to hand.

One reaper, injured from his most recent fight, stumbled upon a small family, living alone near the battlefield of Raphael and Asmodai. He then proceeded to murder the woman and her child. And when the Father returned, he witnessed the murder of his child, and lashed out in anger. The reaper who committed the deed was known as the Raven, and little did he know, he unleashed the wrath of his 'brother'. A short, yet masterful duel ensued, ending with the death of the Raven, and then, at last, there was only one Reaper left. The one who never fought unless necessary, and preferred solitude and peace, the one who just murdered his 'brother'; The Author. His aptitude was his writing, having the ability to bring his stories to life, as such his Dragon, was one of them. Now broken after the murder of his family, he took the dagger, and instead of completing his duty to Asmodai, remained alone, watching over others, ensuring others did not meet the fate of his child.

**A/N - If anyone has ideas for short little stories and cinematics, give me a heads up.**


End file.
